


Dinner for Two

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), edge is a good partner, he cares for slim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: A story based on this dialogue prompt with Edge and Slim (requested on Tumblr):"I haven't slept in ages.""Stay awake?"
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Undertale Fic Requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436539
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breezles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/gifts).



> Big thank you to Clenhian for beta reading this, I appreciate it!
> 
> Sorry it took a bit of time to get to your request breezles, I hope you still like it!

Slim poked his head out of the basement door and wearily looked around, double-checking that no one was around. His magic was too drained to use a shortcut, so he would have to walk all the way up to the Fell’s front door. Even if it seemed like he was alone, Slim still stuck as close as possible to the side of the house as he walked around.

He’d been in his home universe when everything had gone to shit. There had been a gang war over some territory near Snowdin, and of course, the royal guard and the judge were dragged in to help break it up. Slim had barely gotten the chance to text Edge before he was dragged into the fight, Black insisting that he use a shortcut so they could show up on the battlefield first.

A few minutes ago everything had finally been wrapped up, and Slim had checked his phone for the first time since the fight had gone down. Edge had texted him a couple of days ago, politely requesting that he show up when his business was done. Slim had sighed, but reluctantly prepared to go and fire up the machine.

Honestly, a big part of Slim was ready to just ignore Edge and sleep for a week, but he knew he couldn't do that. If their roles were reversed then Slim would probably want to know how Edge was doing too. Even if he was bone tired, he didn’t want to leave Edge hanging, wondering if Slim was alright or if he’d finally bitten the dust.

He rapped his knuckles four times against the front door, resisting the urge to lean against the doorframe as he waited for an answer. Stars above, why was he so tired? He’d been awake for longer than this before, but something about calling on the judge for long periods of time always left him with a soul-deep exhaustion. Slim just stared ahead vacantly, not even blinking as the door was swiftly opened.

“Hello.” Edge subtly looked Slim up and down, but he didn’t actually check Slim this time. He just stepped aside, continuing to watch Slim. “Come in.”

As soon as the door closed, Slim was wrapped up in a strong hug. Edge was trembling slightly, holding Slim tight enough to crack a rib. Slim didn’t even try to resist the embrace, instead wrapping his own arms loosely around Edge. He rested his head on Edge’s shoulder, finally closing his eyes. Edge’s armour was actually feeling comfortable for once, and Slim knew that he could fall asleep right where he was standing if they stayed like this for another minute.

“ **I haven’t slept in ages.** ” Slim mumbled, trying to let Edge know that he should probably go home soon. Razz was still out patrolling with the guard, but he would want to check in one more time before they both went to bed. Besides, even if it was dangerous to try and sleep after such an intense confrontation, it was better to be found asleep than to be missing from your own house. The last thing Slim needed was to draw the queen’s suspicion.

“Could you **stay awake** for just a little bit longer?” Edge asked gently, finally pulling away.

Slim had been around Edge long enough to recognize the careful look on his face, knowing his datemate was already steeling himself for the letdown. He had probably hoped to spend more time with Slim, but he would easily sacrifice his own happiness for Slim’s comfort. He must have had a rough past few days worrying about Slim, so the least Slim could do was ease some of the burden now.

“I can try.” Slim said, reaching out and taking Edge’s hand.

He allowed Edge to lead him deeper into the house, mildly surprised that Edge didn’t just drag him up the stairs to his bedroom. Instead Edge took him towards the kitchen, glancing back at Slim once before he stepped into the dining room. Slim followed him, then stopped as he took in the sight in front of him.

There was a veritable feast laid out on the dining room table, richer than any spread Slim had seen in the queen’s palace. There were hot cats and steaks that weren't shaped like anyone’s face, and a large dish of lasagne. Slim didn’t even recognize a few of the meats that were piled high on some of the plates, but they all looked delicious. Edge hadn’t skimped out on the sides either: there was cornbread, mashed potatoes, and various steamed vegetables. A fresh bottle of barbecue sauce was resting next to one of the two immaculate place settings, letting Slim know that this was meant to be a dinner just for him and Edge.

Edge must have asked for food from one of the nicer universes, or intercepted one hell of a contraband shipment. Either way, it must have taken a lot for him to get ahold of this much food. Had Edge really done all of this for him?

He slowly walked forward, feeling like he was in a dream. As he got closer to the table, he noticed a telltale ring of red magic around each plate. Edge must have prepared this food awhile ago, using up part of his energy to make sure the food stayed warm and didn’t spoil. He was so considerate, Slim could actually cry. He glanced up as Edge took the seat across from him, trying not to drool.

“Go ahead.” Edge snapped his fingers, releasing the magical seal on each plate.

The heavenly smells rose up from each plate, encouraging Slim to have more. He dug in with gusto, piling a little bit everything he could reach onto his plate before opening up the barbecue sauce. As Slim held the side of the bottle, he realized that there was no label on it. Edge must have made this himself too, and judging by the peppery scent, he had added a bit of cayenne to give it a custom kick.

Slim couldn’t have eaten slowly even if he had wanted to. He practically inhaled the food off of his plate, groaning as each new flavour hit his tongue. He knew Edge could cook, but this was on another level. Everything was perfectly seasoned, and any sauces or spices Edge had used mixed beautifully with his barbecue sauce.

His plate was empty all too soon, and Slim was desperately serving himself more. Edge passed him the dishes he couldn’t reach, letting him try and take whatever he wanted. Slim noticed that he put a much smaller amount on his own plate, only taking from the dishes Slim had already touched. He would have to have a talk with Edge about self care later, but for now he was too desperate to complain.

From there, Slim lost track of time. He savoured the taste of everything that passed over his tongue, going from scarfing it down to chewing slowly. He ate at least four plates of food, all of it better than anything he’d ever had. He glanced up at Edge every once in a while, but he wasn’t ready to make conversation just yet. Edge didn’t ask that of him, seemingly content to just be in the same room as Slim.

When he was finally full he let out a sigh of relief, sitting back heavily in his chair. His soul felt full and warm, and Slim was certain that the loving intent in Edge’s food had just given his HP a hearty boost. His whole body felt warm and relaxed, like warm molasses was running through him instead of magic.

Edge was just watching him, a soft smile on his face. He was clearly very pleased with himself, but he couldn’t hide his relief under his smug smile. He really had been worried, and he must have stress-cooked enough to feed a small army. It was sweet, but also slightly concerning.

Slim would try and give Edge some more reassurance later, but now that he'd taken care of his hunger, his tiredness was weighing down his soul even more. After all that food, a nap sounded really good right now. He could trust Edge to wake him up before too long. Slim wasn’t sure if he actually spoke, but he tried his best to mumble a soft “I love you” before he finally drifted off.

——

Edge got up from his seat, shrugging off his shoulder pads and breastplate as quietly as he could. Slim was a pretty heavy sleeper, but he was still a fell monster, and Edge didn’t want to wake him up accidentally. He pulled out his phone, texting Razz to let him know that Slim would be spending the night. He didn’t receive a response, but that was fine. If Razz had any objections, he could always come over and chew Edge out to his face.

He carefully picked Slim up, keeping his hands away from any of the tears on Slim’s jacket. He wasn't sure where any potential wounds Slim had might be, and a check would probably wake Slim up. He had been dead on his feet when he’d arrived at Edge’s front door, so Edge would try to let him sleep for as long as he possibly could.

He moved through the house quietly, taking long steps to avoid any of the creaky floorboards as he carefully climbed up the stairs. Slim didn’t even stir in his arms, a soft snore rumbling in his ribcage. He was already drooling on Edge’s shirt, but that was fine. He could always wash it later, and definitely not keep it in his inventory because it would smell like Slim.

He used his magic to pull back the covers on his bed, only letting go of Slim once he had carefully laid his datemate down on the mattress. He carefully stripped off Slim’s shoes and jacket, setting them near the nightstand. He would prefer to put Slim’s shoes down in the front hall, but he knew it would be better if Slim’s possessions were in his line of sight when he woke up again.

Edge carefully approached the bed again, looking Slim over a bit more intently. He didn’t seem to have any wounds that needed to urgently be healed, so Edge supposed he could just leave Slim to sleep for now. He leaned down, gently pressing his teeth to Slim’s temple—it wouldn’t do to leave his partner without a good night kiss, after all.

Unfortunately, it seemed that he had awakened the sleeping beast. Slim’s arms locked around Edge’s waist, holding him with an unexpected strength for someone so deeply asleep. He rolled over, attempting to use his meagre bodyweight to drag Edge in. Edge released a sigh, shaking his head. He supposed he could indulge Slim for a few minutes before he got on with his day.

Edge carefully slid into the bed next to Slim, smiling softly as Slim immediately snuggled closer. He was so closed off most of the time, and incredibly self-conscious about any displays of affection. Edge didn’t want to push Slim, but it was nice to feel so wanted. If he stayed in bed with Slim for a few extra minutes before getting up to find a needle and thread for Slim’s jacket, then that was entirely his business.


End file.
